This application is for highly-focused postdoctoral training. The objectives are to: 1) Provide outstanding postdoctoral training in basic research on molecular structure and physiological function of electrical and chemical synapses; 2) Capitalize on the synergism and collaboration of participating faculty; 3) Relate basic science findings to clinical problems; and 4) Train members of underrepresented minority groups. Strategies to these ends are to: 1) Restrict training faculty to a small, highly-interactive group; 2) Recruit and select top quality trainees; 3) Actively recruit minority trainees; 4) Mandate attendance at departmental seminars, works-in-progress presentations and journal clubs; and 5) Promote collaborative projects with more than one mentor. Training areas will be: i) Connexins: Structure/Function and Electrical Synaptic Transmission. Studies include mechanisms of connexin channel gating and permeability, trafficking, regulation of expression, physiological roles of channels and hemichannels and mechanisms of diseases, //) Molecular/Cellular Physiology and Biophysics of Chemically Mediated Synaptic Transmission. Studies include glutamate and GABA receptor structure-function, pharmacology and trafficking, regulation by kinases, role of receptors in delayed neurodegeneration, inhibitory-excitatory neuron communication and neuronal integration, Hi) Mechanisms of Synaptic Plasticity. Studies include mechanisms of LTP and LTD, role of endogenous cannabinoids and kinases, receptor distribution, cycling and synaptic plasticity at the systems level. Research in the Dominick P. Purpura Department of Neuroscience continues to flourish, with the addition of 6 new faculty members since the last submission. Past and present trainees have been highly productive and show a high level of retention in biomedical research. The College continues to actively support graduate and postgraduate education. Trainees will carry out research under the primary supervision of participating faculty, with an emphasis on collaborative projects that extend the boundaries beyond a single laboratory. Bioethics and scientific conduct are a regular part of training. Trainees are recruited at national scientific meetings, especially the Society for Neuroscience, by announcements in Peterson's Guide and programs published by the Association of Neuroscience Departments/Programs. Additional efforts at minority recruitment involve participation at meetings organized for minority students. Trainees are encouraged to take full advantage of the multiplicity of scientific opportunities in the College as a whole. RELEVANCE (See instructions):